


Very vanilla (for a gangbang)

by filthdumpster (Tamburlaine)



Category: EXO (Band), HOTSHOT (Band), SHINee, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Established Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, Hyung Kink, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Oral Sex, Padding Squad - Freeform, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, Praise Kink, Relationship Study, Safe Sane and Consensual, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamburlaine/pseuds/filthdumpster
Summary: Jungkook gets to watch Jimin spend an evening with his friends for the first time.He likes it even more than he imagined he would.
Relationships: Ha Sungwoon/Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Park Jimin (BTS), Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	Very vanilla (for a gangbang)

**Author's Note:**

> jikook is my ult otp so i have no idea why the first thing i publish for them involves so many other ppl lmao

Before Jimin could knock on the door, Jungkook grabbed his wrist to stop him. Surprise flickered in Jimin’s eyes, but then he smiled and stepped closer to Jungkook to wrap his arms around him. Jungkook dropped his hands to Jimin’s waist, unable to stop touching him knowing that soon he wouldn’t be allowed to.

“Second thoughts?”

Jungkook shook his head even though his hands were trembling. He hoped that Jimin couldn’t feel it. Jimin held the embrace, warm and familiar and reassuring, and kissed him.

“I can tell them we won’t be doing anything today. They won’t be mad.”

“No. I want to see it.” Jungkook swallowed. “I’m just… nervous.”

“It’s okay, Kkook-ah.”

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you too. Only you.” Jimin smiled and tilted his chin for another kiss, and Jungkook held him closer. He was almost inclined to just stay in the empty hallway and keep kissing his boyfriend, take him back home and into a bed where it was just the two of them.

But he couldn’t deny that he was intrigued. When Jimin had told him about it, cheeks flushed and knee bouncing, told him that his hyungs wanted to hang out again and what hangouts with these hyungs  _ really _ meant, Jungkook’s first instinct had been to forbid it and hide him somewhere no one else could ever touch him. But the more Jungkook had thought about it, the more he had wanted to say yes.

And now here they were, hesitating outside Taemin’s apartment.

Almost a month ago, Jungkook had surprised Jimin by pulling him aside before an interview and stuttering his way through the admission that he was okay with it as long as he could watch. Jimin’s hyungs had agreed as long as Jungkook in return promised to keep it a secret. Once a date had been set, just imagining the possible scenarios had gotten Jungkook hard more times than he could count.

“We should go in”, Jimin murmured against his lips. Jungkook stole one last kiss and nodded, then knocked on the door.

Jongin opened it with a wide smile on his handsome face.

“I can’t believe you arrived before Wonshik! Is this the first time you’re on time, Jimin-ah?”

“Hyung, I’m not always late”, Jimin protested and hugged Jongin on his way inside.

“You’d still be doing your hair if I hadn’t dragged you out of the bathroom”, Jungkook said, toed his shoes off, and clasped hands with Jongin. Jongin laughed, but his teasing words were aimed at Jungkook.

“Good to hear you were eager to get here.”

Jungkook refused to blush and followed his boyfriend into the living room. Taemin put down the wine bottle he had been trying to open and rushed around the kitchen island to greet them. The stir fry Sungwoon was preparing made the whole apartment smell delicious. He didn’t leave his spot by the stove.

“You look good, Jimin-ah”, Taemin said after giving him a hug. “And you brought Jungkook too. I don’t think you’ve ever been at my place before.”

Jungkook returned Taemin’s hug before looking around. The apartment was big for one person but decorated sparsely. The quickly setting sun shone in through the floor-to-ceiling windows, illuminating the marble top kitchen island that separated the kitchen from the living room. Plates had already been set for six on the table, and some concert was playing on the TV, volume off.

In the back, Jungkook could see the doorway to the bedroom. His heart skipped a beat, whether out of nerves or excitement, he couldn’t tell. Probably both.

While Jungkook took in the apartment, Jimin had walked over to Sungwoon to wrap his arms around him and peek at the food over his shoulder. “Woonie-yah, is it almost ready?”

“Almost.”

“Jungkook-ah, could you help Jonginnie get the wine glasses?” Taemin touched Jungkook softly on the elbow to get his attention, and Jungkook looked away from his boyfriend. Reaching into the cupboard above the kitchen island, Jongin was trying to fit a third glass in his left hand, and Jungkook rushed over before he dropped them.

While Jungkook set the table, Taemin struggled to open the wine bottle. Jongin laughed at him good-naturedly, and their back and forth slowly managed to make Jungkook relax. He joined in on the conversation and when they laughed at his jokes, he cheered internally. Their approval meant a lot to him. They were performers he had looked up to his whole career and most importantly, Jimin’s friends. Jungkook was determined to make a good impression.

When the doorbell rang, Jungkook offered to open the door.

“Jungkook-ah! Am I last?” Wonshik grinned. Jungkook nodded and stepped back. Usually surrounded by his group and petite makeup noonas and unathletic managers, Jungkook considered himself pretty tall. But Wonshik forced him to look up to meet his eyes, and Jungkook had seen his music videos, knew what he looked like without a shirt.

If it hadn't been for his kind eyes and wide grin, Wonshik would have been intimidating. Jungkook rolled his shoulders. Well, more intimidating. 

“We just got here with Jiminie.” 

Wonshik laughed and kicked off his shoes. “This has to be the first time he isn't late.” 

“We do have a pretty busy schedule, Wonshik-ssi.” 

“That's what he always says too. And call me hyung.”

Jungkook followed Wonshik back into the living room with a satisfied smile.

Wonshik greeted everyone before joining Jongin and Taemin's conversation. Jungkook hadn't really met him properly before. He was one of Jongin's best friends, hence his presence, but he wasn't a part of the friend group in the same way the others were. The only ones missing were a non-celebrity friend Jimin sometimes mentioned who was engaged, and one of Sungwoon's former group members, who was according to Jimin as straight as Hoseok and thus completely uninterested in these hangouts.

Over Taemin's shoulder, Jungkook could see Sungwoon hold a spoon for Jimin to taste the food. When Jimin nodded, Sungwoon announced that the food was ready.

Jimin returned to Jungkook’s side. His lips tasted of the spicy stir fry when they kissed. They sat down next to each other so that Jimin could easily slip his hand onto Jungkook's thigh underneath the table. Wonshik and Taemin took the ends, and Sungwoon sat down next to Jongin once he'd placed the pan on the table.

It took them almost an hour and three bottles of wine before they were done with the main course. Jongin got up to serve the cake he’d bought while Jimin and Jungkook cleared the table. Taemin’s espresso machine was quick, and the apartment smelled of coffee and cheesecake in an instant.

Jungkook’s cheeks were warm from the wine and the kiss Jimin had given him while they filled the dishwasher. He hadn’t really participated in the conversation yet, letting Jimin talk about how Bangtan was doing and only answering when directly spoken to. But now, with courage derived from the alcohol and the warm laughter around the table, he was ready to put himself out there.

“So… Are you all gay?”

Everyone turned to him, and Jungkook immediately regretted his choice of words. Underneath the table, Jimin placed his hand on Jungkook’s thigh and squeezed it softly. Jungkook wished he would say something, but he seemed content finishing his piece of cheesecake, lips curled into an amused smile around the fork.

Wonshik replied first; confidently and kindly as if he wasn’t breaking an uncomfortable silence. “I'm bi.” 

“Honestly, I never cared about labels”, Taemin said with a shrug.

“I'm actually asexual. But I've only ever been in love with men.” Sungwoon’s eyes flickered to Jimin, but when he met Jungkook’s gaze, he smiled reassuringly. “Not in anyone right now, though.”

Jimin’s palm on Jungkook’s thigh was warm. With regained confidence, Jungkook interlaced his fingers with Jimin’s and turned to Jongin. “What about you?” 

“I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Bi, maybe?”

“Oh yeah. You dated Jennie for a while.”

Jongin nodded. “I did really like her.” 

“How about you, Jungkook-ah?” Taemin asked and reached for the almost empty third wine bottle. 

“I guess I'm bi. I always thought I was straight until…”

Jimin laughed and dropped his head onto Jungkook’s shoulder. “I pined for you for years. I thought I’d be stuck with an unrequited crush for forever.”

“Don't embarrass me, Jimin-ah”, Jungkook mumbled and tilted his head to hide his blush. He had mostly stopped beating himself up for his obliviousness but he didn’t need Jimin’s friends to be reminded of what an idiot he’d been.

“It’s not embarrassing”, Jimin replied and kissed his cheek. “If anything,  _ I _ was the embarrassment. Hopelessly in love with a hetero for years.”

“It’s true”, Sungwoon piped up. “He talked about you all the time.”

“He still does.”

“Hyung”, Jimin whined and waved his empty wine glass at Taemin before standing up. “I’m getting another bottle.”

Jungkook would have gotten up to help him, but a gentle squeeze of his shoulder from Jimin kept him in his seat. The rest of the table was chuckling, and Jungkook couldn’t help his smile. The cheesecake and the fresh glass Jimin poured him when he returned managed to wipe the rest of his nerves away. As everyone else emptied their plates, Jungkook found himself glancing toward the bedroom.

Two couches, lean and light-grey, were arranged in front of the TV. At Taemin’s suggestion, they moved to sit down. Jimin and Sungwoon cleared the table, used to the duty as the youngest members of the friend group. Jungkook offered to help, but Jimin pushed him toward the couches.

“So, Jungkook-ah”, Taemin said when Jungkook sat down next to him at a polite distance. “I’ve got to admit I’m a little surprised you agreed to this.”

“Why?”

“I remember how you used to glare at me.”

“Oh.” Jungkook rubbed his neck. “Yeah. Sorry about that, hyung. I used to feel threatened. Not just by you, but like, everyone. You know, because I wasn’t… comfortable with myself. I guess.” It had taken hours of conversations with Jimin and Namjoon to make him realize why he felt the need to punch walls whenever Jimin was approached by another man. And after that, and after talking it out with Jimin, that need had disappeared.

“It’s okay. Just took you for the possessive type of boyfriend.”

Jungkook chuckled and glanced over at Jimin. “Turns out Jiminie’s the more possessive out of the two of us.”

Taemin laughed, drawing the attention of Jimin and Sungwoon, who left the kitchen and joined them on the couch.

“What’s so funny?” Sungwoon asked. Jimin sat down next to Jungkook, easily folding into Jungkook’s side without spilling wine from his glass.

“Nothing. But really”, Taemin said, “I’m glad you’re so open-minded about this. I know it must have been hard to understand. God knows it’s hard to explain.”

“It was, at first.” Jungkook dropped his arm from the back of the couch to rest on Jimin’s shoulders. “But I hope I’ll get it better after tonight.”

“And we hope you’ll enjoy it too, you know”, Sungwoon said. “And if you don’t, that’s okay too. This doesn’t have to happen again and we’ll stop if you say so. If anyone says so.”

“Yeah.” They’d all been so adamant about it, that the moment anyone felt uncomfortable they should speak up, that Jungkook believed it would be enough. He wondered if it had ever happened before. “Actually, um… Sungwoon-hyung, can I ask you..?”

Sungwoon nodded, and Jungkook opened his mouth before he could talk himself out of asking despite knowing his cheeks were already burning from the embarrassment.

“Earlier, you said you were, um, asexual. How does this—these hangouts, how does it work? For you? I mean, why do you do it?” 

To his relief, Sungwoon chuckled. “Hangouts? I guess that’s one way of putting it.” Jungkook exchanged a glance with Jimin, who laughed and sipped on his wine. “Just because I don’t feel sexually attracted to anyone doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy sex. It does feel good, but more than that I like the intimacy. I like taking care of my friends, making sure they are having a good time and no one gets hurt.”

“Hurt?” Jungkook repeated, but Jimin was immediately there to smoothen out the crease between his eyebrows with his thumb. The smile on his lips eased the worst of Jungkook’s worries. Still, with his eyes locked on Jimin’s, Jungkook repeated, “Hurt?”

“Don’t worry, Kook-ah”, Jimin murmured and pecked his lips. “Nobody’s getting hurt. It’s all much tamer than what you and I get up to anyway so you’ll probably be bored. It’s very vanilla. For a gangbang.”

“Jimin-ah!” Wonshik’s voice pulled everyone’s attention to him and Jongin. He grinned when he asked, “Can you come over and see if Jongin’s biceps really are bigger? He claims he’s been working out more than I have. We need an impartial judge.” They both had their shirt sleeves rolled up and a competitive gleam in their eyes.

“I’d love to”, Jimin said and glanced at Jungkook. “If that’s okay?” And for the first time, Jungkook considered that Jimin might be nervous too despite his calm demeanor. He tightened his grip on Jimin’s shoulder and kissed him deeply, and when they separated, he nodded with a smile.

“Have fun”, he murmured against Jimin’s lips, kissed them one last time, and let go of him. Jimin’s smile was blinding, and Jungkook’s heart still skipped a beat whenever it was aimed at him.

Jimin pushed himself up from the couch and joined Wonshik and Jongin, who presented their biceps for his judging.

“Idiots.” Sungwoon rolled his eyes. “They are always like this. Any minute now, yup, there they go.” Wonshik and Jongin dropped onto the floor and began doing push-ups. At Jimin’s suggestion, they paused only long enough to take off their shirts. Jimin tried to hide his smug smile with his hands, but Jungkook knew his boyfriend well enough to know he was enjoying the display of strength full-heartedly.

“You said this is hard to explain.” Jungkook looked at Sungwoon, determined to show Jimin that he trusted him. “Have you told anyone else?”

“I haven’t.”

“I’ve told my SHINee hyungs”, Taemin said. “One of them had come out to us earlier so it wasn’t that strange. And we agreed not to keep secrets that could affect our career. This is definitely one of those.”

“And that’s why we don’t tell people”, Sungwoon continued. “Wonshik and Jongin haven’t told anyone either, and you’re the first one Jimin’s told.”

“Thank you. For trusting me. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“Of course.” Sungwoon smiled. “You’ve got a pretty big secret to keep as well.”

Jungkook nodded and glanced over at his boyfriend only to be unable to look away. The push-up competition had ended. Jongin was still standing, chest heaving a little from the exertion, but Wonshik was sitting on the couch with Jimin in his lap. Jimin’s fingers combed through Wonshik’s hair as they kissed, while Wonshik’s hands hovered by his waist. Jimin untangled one of his hands and trailed it across Wonshik’s chest, then up his arm to grasp his bicep.

Jungkook swallowed and waited until the initial surge of jealousy passed, replaced by excitement and intrigue to see Jimin fall apart by someone else’s hands. It almost felt like an out of body experience. Usually, it was his hair entangled in Jimin’s fingers, his skin under Jimin’s lips, his touch that made Jimin moan.

There had been a time before Jungkook and Jimin got together, at one party or another, when Jimin had made out with some other guy in front of him. Jungkook remembered looking away, ugly feelings clawing at his chest. Now, he couldn’t have even if he tried. He didn’t need to feel jealous, because Wonshik wasn’t getting anything Jungkook didn’t get; he wasn’t taking something from Jungkook.

On the contrary, really.

Jongin sat down on the couch and grabbed Jimin’s neck. Without leaving Wonshik’s lap, Jimin leaned toward Jongin and kissed him, hungry and lost in the attention. Wonshik’s hands had settled on his ass, and a rough squeeze coaxed a moan our of him, and Jungkook shifted in his chair to ease the tightness in his jeans.

“I think it’s about time we move into the bedroom”, Sungwoon said, eyes on the trio making out on the couch as well. Taemin emptied the rest of his glass and stood up, and Jungkook followed his example.

Sungwoon tapped Jimin on the shoulder, and Jimin pulled free from the kiss with Jongin’s bottom lip still trapped between his teeth for a second longer. He looked up at them through hooded eyes, and Jungkook’s heart hammered in his chest.

“Bedroom”, Sungwoon said.

“Finally”, Jimin replied, then wrapped his arms tighter around Wonshik’s neck. “Hyung, carry me.” Wonshik got up, hands under Jimin’s ass, and Jimin attacked his lips again. Jongin guided Wonshik through the doorway into the bedroom with a hand on his back.

Taemin’s bed was huge, situated in the middle of the room, stripped of blankets and pillows in preparation. The curtains were drawn in front of the windows and there was a bottle of lube and condoms on the bedside table. Taemin gestured to an armchair next to the bed without taking his eyes off Wonshik and Jimin. Jungkook sat down and swallowed heavily, knee bouncing with anticipation.

Wonshik put Jimin down, but Jimin turned his back on the bed and walked to Jungkook instead. Jungkook’s surprise melted away when Jimin leaned down to kiss him. His lips were already swollen and tasted of expensive red wine, but just the thought that maybe they tasted of someone else too made Jungkook’s cock twitch.

“May I?” Jimin whispered.

“Yeah. Have fun, baby.”

“Thank you.  _ Hyung _ .” There was a smug smile pulling at Jimin’s lips when he stepped back. Jungkook fucking loved him. His knee stilled, he crossed his fingers in his lap to keep from touching himself and leaned back in the chair to watch.

Wonshik and Jongin had begun undressing each other while making out. Apparently now that their competition was over, they had no shame appreciating each other’s muscles. Taemin had taken his shirt off too, lean body and long limbs spread out over the bed. He smiled when Jimin crawled over him and kissed Jimin with a tight grip in his hair.

Sungwoon, fully dressed, kneeled behind Jimin. He unbuckled Jimin’s belt, unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to reveal that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Taemin and Jimin stopped making out just long enough for Jimin to tear off his shirt.

Jungkook palmed himself through his jeans. He hadn’t expected to be this turned on this fast. Sungwoon’s hands kneaded Jimin’s ass while he pressed kisses along Jimin’s spine, and the way Jimin was moaning into Taemin’s mouth made Jungkook’s cock throb.

“I’m going to start prepping you now, Jimin-ah”, Sungwoon said. Jungkook recognized the authoritative tone in his voice; it was one he too used when in bed. By the second, the dynamics were getting clearer for him.

“Can I go first today?” Wonshik asked. His breathing hitched as Jongin kissed down his neck, wet and messy.

“Yeah”, Taemin said, “Me and Jongin-ah want to go together.”

Jungkook almost spoke up then, to ask whether they were sure that Jimin could handle it, but he closed his mouth quickly. He was here to watch. Besides, he had no doubt that Jimin was really the one in control no matter what they did. Just like he was with Jungkook, even if Jungkook was the one giving the orders.

Jimin’s head dropped onto Taemin’s shoulder when Sungwoon pushed in the first finger. Jongin and Wonshik stopped making out to watch as Sungwoon curled it to make Jimin moan.

“More”, Jimin said and arched his back. “Jungkookie already, ah, this morning.”

“Insatiable”, Taemin murmured and pulled Jimin’s head up by his hair to muffle his whines by kissing him silent. Sungwoon inserted another finger and scissored them gently, his other hand stroking Jimin’s side. Wonshik and Jongin waited to the side, hands all over each other, but Jungkook paid them no attention.

Sungwoon added another digit, and Jungkook could feel the phantom warmth of Jimin’s hole around his own fingers. Jimin’s cock was hard but unattended to, smearing pre-come over Taemin’s taut stomach as he tried to rut against him despite the hold Sungwoon had on his hips. Goosebumps spread over Jungkook’s skin when Jimin stuttered out a breathy, “Hyung.”

“What is it, Jimin-ah?” Taemin asked. He pulled Jimin’s head higher until his throat was exposed and he could drag his teeth over it. “Is all our attention not enough?”

“No, hyung, not—ah, not  _ all _ your attention.”

“I see”, Taemin hummed, and Jungkook’s breathing hitched when he caught a glimpse of the satisfied smile on Jimin’s lips before Taemin kissed him. “Don’t worry, Wonshik-hyung will fuck you soon. But you should thank Sungwoon-ah first, for preparing you so well.”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Jimin craned his neck look at Sungwoon over his shoulder, eyes wide and mouth so very red. “May I, hyung? Thank you?”

With a smile, Sungwoon said, “Of course, Jimin-ah.”

He removed his fingers gently, always so careful, and wiped them on the sheets. Taemin kissed Jimin one last time before letting him go, pushing one elbow underneath himself to watch. Jongin laid down behind him and threw an arm over his waist. Wonshik was sitting on the edge of the bed, slowly stroking himself, and Jungkook could relate to the hunger in his eyes.

He couldn’t remember when he had last been as hard as he was now watching Jimin gracefully slink off the bed and kneel on the floor.

Sungwoon was still fully clothed, and his cock tented the front of his slacks. He stood and unzipped his slacks, pulled them down just enough to get his cock out. He was hard, and Jungkook realized this was the first erection he’d seen in addition to his own and Jimin’s. But the sight of his boyfriend taking said erection in his mouth quickly cleared Jungkook’s head of all thoughts.

Still gentle, Sungwoon placed a hand on the back of Jimin’s head to control the pace. Jungkook couldn’t see Jimin’s face from his angle, and he didn’t want to move in case he disturbed them, but he could imagine it: Jimin’s plump lips stretched around Sungwoon’s cock, his eyes hooded and locked on Sungwoon’s face, a blush on his cheeks and creeping down his neck as he swallowed around the length.

“You always make hyung feel so good, Jimin-ah. Will you swallow everything, too? Be a good dongsaeng?”

Jimin’s affirmative answer was muffled and enthusiastic. Sungwoon took control, hands holding Jimin’s head still as he thrust into his mouth. Jungkook clenched his fists on the armrest to stop himself from reaching into his jeans and finishing himself off already. Sungwoon’s thrusts punched wet, throaty sounds out of Jimin, and Jimin shuffled closer on his knees to get him deeper.

Sungwoon came with a low groan, near-inaudible, and Jimin’s head bobbed as he swallowed. When Sungwoon dropped his hand, Jimin pulled off. Jungkook was grateful that he couldn’t see his face, certain that he would have come right away.

“Thank you, hyung”, Jimin said, voice breathy and low and grateful.

Sungwoon stroked his forefinger along Jimin’s jaw and nodded. “You’re welcome.”

Wonshik broke the lull in the atmosphere by getting off the bed and picking Jimin up. Jimin giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck. Jungkook glanced down and noticed that Wonshik had already put on a condom. With Jimin’s legs wrapped around him, his cock was poking at Jimin’s ass, and it was big just like the rest of him. His hands were almost able to fully wrap around Jimin’s waist, fingertips grazing at the small of Jimin’s back.

His plan might have been to carry Jimin back to the bed, but before he could do so, Jimin reached behind himself to place Wonshik’s cock against his hole.

“Get inside me like this, hyung”, Jimin murmured and nibbled at his earlobe. “Want to feel how strong you are. Fuck me like this.”

Wonshik had already turned toward the bed, but his steps faltered, and over his shoulder, Jimin’s eyes locked with Jungkook’s.

They were dark, his pupils blown with arousal, and Jungkook swallowed. Blood rushed in his ears, and he mouthed ‘ _ beautiful _ ’. Jimin smiled, so fond despite the situation, despite his hair clinging to his forehead, his lips shiny with spit, his nails digging into Wonshik’s shoulder.

‘ _ I love you _ ’, he mouthed back right before his mouth fell open.

Wonshik lowered him on his cock slowly but steadily. Jimin’s eyes fluttered closed and Jungkook wished they would turn around so that he could see better. He got his wish when Wonshik pressed Jimin’s back against the wall next to the bed. His arms weren’t shaking yet, but he was breathing heavily, and Jungkook couldn’t blame him for pausing, not when he knew how good it felt to sink into Jimin.

“How does it feel, hyung?” Jongin asked. Jungkook glanced at him. He was pumping Taemin’s cock slowly, his own hips rolling against Taemin’s ass for some friction, but both of them were watching Wonshik and Jimin.

“I had forgotten how tight our Jimin-ah is”, Wonshik growled lowly and snapped his hips for the first time. For a better angle, he hooked his arms underneath Jimin’s knees and spread him wider. Jimin moaned and scratched red lines over his shoulders. Wonshik set a quick pace, not moving far out before thrusting back in.

“Jimin-ah. How does it feel?” Sungwoon asked this time. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed, slacks zipped again, eyes attentive, and tone in control. Jimin dropped his head back and moaned. “Words, Jimin-ah.”

“So good. So  _ big _ . Hyungie, fuck.”

Jungkook couldn’t hold back anymore. He unfastened his belt, pulled down the zipper of his jeans, and palmed himself through his boxers. There was a wet patch in the white fabric making it almost see-through. He struggled not to jerk himself off to the pace of Jimin’s staccato moans.

Wonshik’s arms had started shaking from exhaustion or arousal or both, and he dropped Jimin onto the bed without pulling out. He pushed Jimin’s thighs toward his chest, and Jimin grabbed them to spread himself out even more. As Wonshik chased his release, the room filled with the slap of skin against skin, the grunts that slipped Wonshik’s lips, and the gasps that slipped Jimin’s, and the rustle of the sheets.

Jungkook pushed his hand inside his boxers and squeezed the base of his cock to keep from coming when Jimin spilled over his chest with a loud whine. Wonshik groaned and stilled inside him.

“Fuck”, he muttered, one foot still planted on the floor. Someone hummed in agreement. Jungkook realized too late it might have been him.

Wonshik dropped his head to kiss Jimin, and they kept going until they had both regained their breathing enough. When he pulled out, Jungkook got a clear view of Jimin’s hole, twitching with emptiness. His inner thighs gleamed with lube, and next to the red marks left by Wonshik’s harsh grip, was a dark hickey Jungkook had worked on a few nights ago.

Sungwoon stroked back the hair that clung to Jimin’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

Jimin smiled and tilted his head into the touch. “‘m good, hyung. Want more.”

Wonshik got off the bed to get rid of the condom, and Sungwoon kissed Jimin gently while Jongin settled with his back against the headboard. Jungkook could feel his heartbeat pick up, excited for what was to come. Taemin moved over to Jimin and touched Sungwoon lightly on the shoulder to get him to move.

“Jonginnie is waiting for you, Jimin-ah”, Taemin murmured and rubbed his thumb over Jimin’s nipples in turn.

Jimin gasped, and his voice was breathy when he asked, “What about Jungkookie?”

“Hm?” Taemin let his head be pulled down so that his ear was right against Jimin’s mouth, and Jimin whispered into it, blush deepening on his already flushed cheeks. Jungkook held his breath as Taemin smirked at him. “Jimin wants to know if you are enjoying this.”

Jimin covered his face with his hands, suddenly so shy. Jungkook had to clear his throat before he could say anything. Jimin peaked his way through his fingers.

“I am. Jimin-ah. You look so beautiful.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

“Hyung, hmm?” Taemin teased and pinched Jimin’s nipple to pull a whimper from him. “That’s cute. But you shouldn’t be paying attention to him right now. Wasn’t it you who said it would be just like he wasn’t even here?”

“I’m sorry, hyungie. I just wanted to…”

“I know, Minnie-yah. It’s okay.” Taemin kissed him before pulling away. “Now go to Jongin. You’ve made him wait long enough.”

Jimin nodded and turned around. Even as he crawled to straddle Jongin, thighs smeared with lube and hair a mess, he moved gracefully, in Jungkook’s opinion just as captivating as he was when he danced. Jongin steadied him by the hips and held his cock so that Jimin could easily, with just a shallow exhale, sink onto it.

“Wonshik-hyung always stretches you out so well for us”, Jongin said. Jimin rolled his hips slowly and dropped his forehead onto Jongin’s shoulder to mouth at his clavicle. Taemin kneeled behind him, fingers shiny with lube, and Jongin spread Jimin’s cheeks to help Taemin as he pushed the first finger in alongside Jongin’s cock.

Jungkook found that he had been more worried when he imagined this than he was now that it happened. The care was obvious in everything Jimin’s friends did, in their adoring words and tender touches. And Jungkook could understand too why Jimin enjoyed this. He had always shown his affection and love physically with touches and hugs and kisses. To be on the receiving end of such love in such abundance must have been euphoric for him.

Jimin was muffling his whimpers and moans against Jongin’s skin. When Taemin managed to fit in a fourth finger, his thighs started shaking. Taemin pressed light kisses over his back, and Jongin stroked his hands over his sides, and eventually, Jimin murmured that he was ready.

Taemin rolled a condom on, and Jungkook continued stroking himself in anticipation. He knew Jimin could take it, but he had never seen him on two real cocks before, just his own and one made of silicone. It was nothing compared to the sight of two pairs of hands holding him steady, the sounds of three people groaning as Taemin pushed inside.

They stilled when he bottomed, and Jungkook had to squeeze the base of his own cock once again to keep from coming.

Taemin and Jongin were perfectly in synch once they began thrusting; taking turns and setting a pace that wouldn’t hurt and wouldn’t get them over the edge too fast. Jimin’s head lolled back to rest on Taemin’s shoulder. He was barely supporting himself anymore, and his mouth hung open while his eyes fluttered shut with every thrust.

Jimin came first, a second time, with Taemin’s hand loosely wrapped around his neck. The skin around Taemin’s fingertips was white from the pressure, and Jimin’s breathing was labored. Taemin squeezed once, choking off a moan, and Jimin spilled over Jongin’s chest. After the last drop had trickled out of his spent cock, he went boneless, slumping against Jongin, but neither Jongin nor Taemin stopped fucking him.

Jungkook turned his wrist in pace with their thrusts, eyes finding it hard to decide what to focus on: the way Jimin’s fingers twitched around Jongin’s biceps or the obscene stretch of his hole around two cocks or the line of drool that connected his shiny lips to Jongin’s clavicle. It was all so much and yet not quite enough.

“I’m going to come”, Taemin warned, and Jongin grunted in agreement. The fit was too tight for them to really pick up the pace, but it still took just a handful of thrusts for them both to spill into their condoms. Jimin whined, disappointed as if he had forgotten they were wearing them.

With the absence of the moans and grunts and the slap of skin against skin, heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. Jungkook forced his hand to still.  _ Not yet _ . He stared as Taemin eased out first, then helped Jimin roll of Jongin. Jimin’s chest rose and fell as it did after hours of dance practice.

Jongin stretched out next to him and kissed his neck gently. Taemin’s hands stroked soothingly along his ribs, careful not to touch the come still wet on his stomach. Wonshik moved closer too, and he ghosted his lips over Jimin’s until Jimin tilted his head up to kiss him. He smiled, and his hands fumbled for Sungwoon’s.

Jimin’s breathing had almost returned to normal when he opened his eyes and looked straight at Jungkook. Jungkook’s cock twitched. Jimin licked his lips and pushed himself off the bed, exhausted muscles quivering as he crawled over the floor to kneel between Jungkook’s legs.

Jungkook reached out and,  _ finally _ , touched him. He brushed Jimin’s hair off his forehead, then trailed his fingertips along Jimin’s jawline and pressed his thumb against Jimin’s bottom lip. Jimin’s mouth fell open. He had only eyes for Jungkook, and Jungkook had only eyes for him like he’d had the whole evening.

“So beautiful”, Jungkook murmured and entangled his fingers into Jimin’s hair to guide his head forward. Jimin swallowed him down easily, and Jungkook’s cock slipped into his throat. And just like that, Jungkook came.

He held Jimin still until he had spilled every last drop and Jimin had dutifully swallowed it all. When he pulled off, Jimin pressed a light kiss onto the tip of Jungkook’s cock, then rested his head against Jungkook’s thigh and gazed up at him with a soft smile.

“I love you.”

“You too, Jimin-ah.” Jungkook stroked his hair with a smile. “So much.”

Jungkook helped Jimin climb into his lap, paying no mind to Jimin’s fast-drying come staining his shirt, and held him close as Jimin snuggled into his chest. This wasn’t what they had agreed on, but when Jungkook glanced at the others they all met his gaze with an understanding smile.

“Join us in the living room when you are ready”, Taemin said as he pulled on his pants. Jungkook nodded, and so did Jimin, not moving from his spot. Sungwoon handed them a blanket before leaving, and Jungkook wrapped it loosely around Jimin. Wonshik closed the door.

“How are you feeling?” Jungkook asked, hand gently stroking Jimin’s arm. The room seemed so quiet now. The conversation in the living room was muted enough that he couldn’t make out any of the words. Jimin hummed in reply.

“Good. A little tired.”

“I can imagine.” Jungkook chuckled. He felt exhausted, and he had just been watching. “Do you want to get dressed?”

“Soon.” Jimin nuzzled deeper into the crook of Jungkook’s neck. Jungkook felt the warmth of his breath against his skin when he whispered, just loud enough so that Jungkook could hear the hesitation in his voice. “Did you really like it?”

“Jimin-ah”, Jungkook tilted Jimin’s head up with a hand under his chin. “You know I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I wasn’t okay with it.”

“I know. Just… was it like you imagined it would be?”

“It was better.”

“Was I—was I good? For you?”

Jungkook smiled and gently pressed Jimin’s head back against his shoulder. The thought that with everyone else touching him, Jimin had still been thinking about him made his toes curl with joy. He kissed the top of Jimin’s head.

“You always are, Jimin-ah.”

“Really?”

“Now you’re just fishing for compliments.”

Jimin giggled. “Maybe.”

“You know I think you’re perfect.”

“I think you’re perfect too.” Jimin pressed his lips against Jungkook’s, and Jungkook kissed him back languidly. He could taste himself on Jimin’s tongue, but no one else. In the end, Jimin was with him. Between kisses, Jungkook asked, “Was it like you had imagined?”

“Mh”, Jimin nipped at his lip, “Better.”

Laughter carried through the closed door, and Jimin shifted in his lap. His toes were cold, and Jungkook wrapped his hand around them to warm them up. Jimin pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

“Do you want to join the others?”

“Yeah. I want another glass of wine.” Jimin burrowed closer against Jungkook, and Jungkook held him.

“You should probably get dressed then. I’ll cuddle you more on the couch.”

“Okay.”

Jimin didn’t make a move to get up, and Jungkook didn’t push him. The satisfaction he felt was bone-deep and all-encompassing. Jimin’s breathing had evened out, and Jungkook thought they might both fall asleep if they didn’t get on their feet. But Jimin’s weight in his lap was warm and familiar, and he still felt lightheaded from his orgasm.

They’d join the others soon, Jungkook vowed. Soon but not quite yet.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a quick and dirty gangbang but jk got introspective and soft ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> pls comment what u thought! it's my first (published) thing for bts so i'm nervous!! but i love them!! my babies!!
> 
> lemme know if i forgot to tag something, there's so much going on hehe


End file.
